Puedo ser una Amiga
by Umiris
Summary: ¿Habrás olvidado? ¿Podrías haber olvidado toda una gran aventura? ¿Qué estuviste muhcas veces a punto de morir? ... ¿te habrás olvidado de mí? ... Porque yo siempre te recuerdo... siempre estás presente... en mi antes desconocido corazón....


PUEDO SER UNA AMIGA

Por: Umiris

-----------------------------------  
  
_Sí, un poco cursi, pero al diablo con eso. Este fic está dedicado a una gran persona, excelente escritora, entrañable amiga y una chica fuera de lo común. Sí, lo crean o no, este fic está dedicado a Sally, por su apoyo, por su confianza, por su gran gusto por este gran juego y porque ya se lo merecía. Sin más, una vez dada la dedicación, espero que disfruten este fic... w porque lo advierto: YO LO HICE!!!_

_--------------------------------------------_  
  
Me habían llamado. El Gran Árbol Deku demandaba mi presencia ante él. Como hada que soy, no tuve más remedio que ir a ver lo que quería, pero lo que encontré... fue más de lo que esperaba...  
  
Me explicó una situación extraña. Debía buscar a un muchacho en el Bosque Kokiri que no tuviera un hada acompañante y traerlo ante él. Era imposible, todos los niños en aquél enorme bosque nacían con un hada, que los acompañaría para siempre. No pude negarme ante la petición, el Gran Árbol se veía muy mal. Salí lo más rápido que pude y busqué por todas las casas, encontrando a toda clase de niños.  
  
Por fin, al buscar dentro de una casa muy alta, me encontré a un muchacho durmiendo, soñando... teniendo una pesadilla. Estaba acostado en la cama, moviéndose constantemente. En su rostro se veía la confusión que su sueño le causaba. Al no ver rastro alguno de hada acompañante, me acerqué a su lecho. Se veía asustado... con ganas de huir... o tal vez de pelear... No me importaba entonces, sólo quería cumplir la misión del Gran Árbol.  
  
Llamé al muchacho por su nombre. Era algo extraño, pero fácil de recordar y muy simple. Lo llamaba insistentemente, pero no me respondía... Harta, empecé a acercarme a su cara, para que pudiera ver luz a través de sus párpados. Cuando al fin despertó, se sorprendió al verme, pude verlo en sus ojos azules.  
  
Me presenté ante él y le expliqué el motivo de mi visita. La misión de ir a ver al Gran Árbol Deku. No sabía cuanto tiempo me quedaría a su lado, sólo me enteré que sería su acompañante. Él aceptó la misión y se mostró contento conmigo. No entendía, no entendía eso. Las hadas no comprendemos de sentimientos... o no comprenden hasta que los viven.  
  
Salimos de la casa y emprendimos la búsqueda de un escudo y una espada. El muchacho que impedía la entrada con mi señor lo exigía. No me simpatiza ese niño, es muy molesto y al pequeño también parece molestarle. Se burla de él, sobre que hasta al fin tiene una hada. Se ríe, se burla, hace sentir mal al pequeño que está a mi lado. Pero no hice algo por defenderlo, sólo lo apuraba a que consiguiera lo que le pedía. Era tanta mi preocupación por el Árbol Deku que no me importó. Él siguió con el mandado, buscando por un túnel y un laberinto una espada, poniéndose en peligro de que lo aplastara una roca enorme. Gracias a las diosas salió bien... Gracias a las diosas... No, no fueron ellas... Fue él mismo... él solo... sin ayuda... sin mi ayuda...  
  
Al fin, llegamos ante el gran espíritu. Ese enorme y viejo árbol, protector de todos los seres que vivían en ese bosque. Parecía enfermo, muy enfermo. Sus raíces estaban afuera de la tierra y su voz se oía apagada. Nos pedía al pequeño y a mí que lo liberáramos de el mal que lo estaba consumiendo. Ninguno de los dos se negó, era parte importante para ambos y nos lo pedía de tal forma que... me dolió mucho... sentí mucha preocupación al verlo en un estado tan deplorable... Debíamos darnos prisa...  
  
Entramos a su interior. Vaya, nunca creí poder entrar algún día... Todo se veía mal, moribundo, todo gracias a esas bestias, a esos monstruos que mataban a mi señor desde adentro... El pequeño los venció con la espada que había conseguido, se mostraba muy habilidoso con ella... Yo sólo me digné a mostrarle a los enemigos, a hablarle de ellos, a decirle que hacer... Qué ayuda, pudo haberlo hecho él mismo... Hasta cuando se enfrentó al más grande y asqueroso insecto que haya visto, con ese ojo gigantesco y esas patas que trepaban cualquier superficie, desgarrándola fuertemente. El pequeño se mostraba muy valiente ante esa criatura, atacándola con destreza hasta vencerla al fin. Fue un alivio para mí, pensé que el Árbol mejoraría y todo acabaría... qué equivocada estaba...  
  
Al salir, vimos al gran Árbol Deku, nos veía con cierta ternura y nos habló con tono suave como la brisa... Nos agradeció por haberlo liberado de su mal, hasta nos otorgó la Esmeralda Kokiri, una de las tres joyas espirituales, pero también... nos hablaba de su cercano fin... Dijo algo sobre una joven princesa, el destino de Hyrule, el pasado de esas tierras pero no escuché, sólo veía a mi señor morir. Su corteza se volvía gris, su voz se apagaba y se escuchaba débil, poco a poco dejaba de entendérsele. Cuando ya su voz era sólo un murmullo de hojas secas... cuando su cara mostraba ya nada... cuando nos hizo prometer que cumpliríamos el mandado que nos había dado... dejó salir su último aliento y se fue para siempre, dejando sólo su gran cadáver... se veía tan tranquilo... tan seguro de que cumpliríamos esa promesa... Me di la vuelta y apuré al muchacho para seguir adelante... no lo sabía entonces, pero sentía dolor... un dolor muy profundo... y creí que haciendo lo que nos había pedido se iría...  
  
Salimos, o al menos intentamos salir, pero nos detuvo una niña, no más grande que el pequeño. Se veía triste, veía al muchacho con dolor... No entendí tampoco, ni siquiera ese gesto de regalarle su ocarina y decirse adiós. Mi acompañante se veía destrozado, su semblante trataba de ocultar un dolor enorme... ¿Por qué no te ayudé entonces? ¿Por qué me quedé callada cuando pude, tal vez no aliviar, pero si calmar un poco tu dolor? No lo intenté antes... no lo entendí antes... y no lo entiendo ahora...  
  
Fuimos al castillo y nos encontramos con que, para entrar a él, debíamos burlar a los guardias dentro y fuera de éste. Eso hicimos, pasamos por entre los altos y bien armados señores hasta llegar a los jardines reales y en ellos, una niña de la misma edad que el pequeño. Ella volteó para que sus ojos celestes encontraran a los de mi acompañante y luego se centraron en mí. Dijo que nos esperaba, que había hablado con mi difunto señor y preguntó el nombre del muchacho. No hubo una respuesta inmediata. Cuando lo miré, tenía la cara algo roja y, tartamudeando, repitió su nombre. Y de nuevo me sentí una estúpida al no entender el por qué de eso. Era lo único que me preguntaba cuando hablaban cerca de la ventana. ¿Por qué se sonrojó? ¿Por qué se puso nervioso? ¿Por qué parecía feliz con ella? ¿Ella... también lo está? ¿Eso lo siente cualquier persona? ¿Eso puedo sentir? ¿Qué siento por él? ¿Al menos... siento algo por él? Y las respuestas no llegaron...  
  
Partimos ahora por las otras dos piedras y pasamos por muchos obstáculos. El primero fue ayudar a la tribu Goron con los monstruosos Dodongos, unas bestias escupe fuego de piel verdosa y resistente. Continuamos... ¿continuamos? No, es más correcto decir que él continuó y yo lo seguí de cerca. Siempre fue así. No pude ayudarle tampoco cuando nos enfrentamos al más grande de ellos, cuando fuimos a la tribu Zora, cuando entramos al interior del gran pez Jabu-Jabu, cuando debíamos traer a la pequeña y muy molesta princesa Ruto o cuando debió pelear contra aquél parásito, el que molestaba al gran pez. No ayudé, en nada fui útil, sólo le señalaba los enemigos y le decía lo que él ya sabía... Todo para cumplir con la promesa del gran Árbol y con la de la niña que conoció en el castillo. Así, encontró y consiguió las otras dos piedras espirituales: el Rubí Goron y el Zafiro Zora.  
  
Al estar cerca del puente levadizo el clima empeoró, todo se nubló, del puente salió rápidamente un caballo blanco con una señora y la pequeña... era la princesa... la princesa Zelda, asustada y confundida... Casi lo arrollan y, ya a cierta distancia, la niña lanzó algo al río. Cuando voltee a ver, frente a nosotros estaba otro jinete en su caballo. Se detuvo y, con una sonrisa maléfica, le preguntó al pequeño sobre el caballo que había pasado. El muchacho tomó su espada y se preparó para la batalla, sabía que no tenía intenciones buenas. El hombre sólo rió fuertemente y formó una esfera verde con magia para luego lanzársela. Cayó para atrás por la fuerza de la esfera mientras el sujeto lo veía divertido y se alejó para perseguir a la princesa.  
  
Vi de nuevo al muchacho, se veía... triste... desesperado... furioso consigo mismo... Le apuré a levantarse y le dije que tomara lo que la niña le lanzó para seguir adelante... No vi que se sentía mal, que quería proteger a esa niña y que estaba decepcionado de sí mismo... Y aún con todo eso, lo hizo. Se acercó al frío río y sacó una ocarina, un poco más grande y de color azul-plata. Por lo que entendí después, teníamos que ir al Templo del Tiempo.  
  
Llegamos al templo. Era muy grande y tenía un pedestal hasta el fondo. Ahí colocamos las tres piedras y el pequeño entonó una canción en la ocarina. De repente, la pared del fondo empezó a abrirse, revelando así la legendaria espada, la Master Sword. Él la tomó entre sus manos y la sacó con una fuerza que no había visto. El lugar se llenó de luz, misma que nos envolvió, cegándome por unos minutos. Cuando me atreví a mirar, ya no estábamos en el templo... todo era oscuridad con excepción de la plataforma en donde estábamos mi acompañante y yo... pero este había cambiado... ya no era un pequeño, ya era un joven de 17 años, alto, en forma, de ojos azules y cabellos rubios. A decir verdad...se veía muy atractivo... qué digo atractivo, estaba guapísimo. En eso, se nos presentó la saga de la luz, un hombre ya mayor de cabellos y barba blanca de nombre Rauru. Nos habló más de Hyrule, de las otras sagas y del destino del muchacho. Volvió a aceptar la misión y toda la luz desapareció para dejarnos en el templo otra vez.  
  
Justo cuando queríamos dejar ese lugar, un ruido detrás llamó nuestra atención. Era alguien, vestía un traje muuuuuy pegado al cuerpo, de color azul con algunas partes grises oscuras. Su rostro estaba cubierto por una tela blanca, sólo dejaba ver unos mechones de cabello rubio y unos ojos carmines muy llamativos. Se acercó, habló con el muchacho, le dijo la localización de las otras sagas y del primer lugar a donde ir, no antes sin decirnos que podíamos llamarle Sheik.  
  
Después de aquella pequeña presentación, salimos para ver Hyrule... o lo que quedaba de Hyrule... El cielo era oscuro como si fuese de noche, pero eran las nubes, nubes grandes y de aspecto terrorífico. En donde antes había plantas, ahora sólo era tierra erosionada. En vez de agua, la fuente estaba llena de polvo. En vez de habitantes, había zombies, los cuales nos atacarían en cualquier momento. No había vida... ya no había vida en lo que antes era el resplandeciente mercado de Hyrule...  
  
Al llegar a nuestra tierra natal, la vimos infestada de monstruos. Mi acompañante se veía muy triste y furioso a la vez, los atacó con ira y sin descanso hasta acabar con todos ellos. Por primera vez, creí entender lo que sentía, pero no, no fue así. Él buscaba a la misma chica que le regaló la ocarina al salir del bosque... ¿A eso le llaman amistad? ¿Qué es realmente eso? ¿Es algo reservado sólo para los humanos?  
  
Entramos a un gran laberinto y al pasarlo, nos encontramos en un lugar muy amplio, con la entrada a unas ruinas a lo alto. Y apareció Sheik. Empezó a hablar sobre la niñez y la amistad, cosas que desconocía. Y le enseñó al muchacho una canción para poder venir cuando él quisiese. Entramos al templo, mi acompañante venció a todos los monstruos y superó los obstáculos que se nos presentaran para poder llegar con... un fantasma... parecido al sujeto que lo atacó y que persiguió a la joven princesa. De nuevo, el joven a mi lado mostró una ira terrible y se lanzó contra aquella ilusión. Sí, era una ilusión, porque al vencerlo, sólo el bosque regresó a la normalidad, los demás lugares y personas seguían sufriendo. Pero al menos, encontró algo de tranquilidad al encontrar a su amiga con bien. Se notaba, su cara se mostraba relajada y sus ojos brillaron mostrando paz... Hubiera dado mis alas por poder compartir ese sentimiento... Su amiga, la niña llamada Saria, nos otorgó el medallón del bosque.  
  
Así continuó la jornada, Fuimos a la montaña de la muerte para ver a Darunia, al lago Hylia para ver a Ruto de nuevo, a villa Kakariko para ayudar a Impa y al desierto de las Gerudo para conocer a Nabooru. Todos ellos nos dieron sus medallones, todos ellos resultaron ser las sagas. Y en cada uno de nuestros desafíos, siempre aparecía Sheik a darnos información y una melodía... Yo dudaba un poco de todo esto. Siendo unos perfectos desconocidos para Sheik ¿por qué nos ayudaba? ¿Por qué ayudaba al elegido de mi difunto señor? ¿Por qué me parecía ver una sonrisa y un brillo especial en sus ojos al ver al joven feliz? ¿Qué tan ciega soy a los sentimientos humanos?  
  
Al fin, cuando los medallones fueron reunidos y sólo necesitábamos vencer a Ganon para que la misión fuese completada, vino ante nosotros una gran revelación. Sheik se cubrió de luz y, en donde debería estar, estaba ahora la princesa Zelda, la misma que le pidió ayuda al joven que estaba a mi lado. Éste no lo creía, tenía los ojos muy abiertos, su cara mostraba una confusión absoluta y... después... una alegría inmensa... Alegría... ¿Qué es eso? ¿De qué se trata? ¿Es igual que el miedo, la ira, la tristeza? ¿Por qué nunca parece haber respuestas a mis preguntas? El joven se acercó a ella, tímido e inseguro. La otra se quedaba quieta, viéndolo fijamente y yo... yo sólo vi que una enorme barrera se formaba alrededor de la princesa, capturándola en una joya a su medida. El muchacho fue con ella lo más rápido que pudo y empezó a golpear la pared en un esfuerzo inútil de romperlo. Se escuchó la voz de Ganon, riendo divertido por el comportamiento de ambos, su desesperación al ver que el cristal se elevaba con todo y la princesa y mi elegido gritaba su nombre con todo lo que sus pulmones le dieran... Desesperación... Impotencia... Pude ayudarte a sobrellevarlos ¿no es así? Entonces... ¿por qué no lo hice? ¿Por qué volví a quedarme viéndote sufrir? ¿Por qué no pude siquiera darte ánimos para la batalla que se libraría después? ¿Soy útil para ti en alguna forma? ¿Por qué? ...Todo se centraba en esas palabras.... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué... nunca... te quejas de mi forma de ser? ¿Por qué nunca me gritaste por no defenderte? ¿Por qué me permitías verte en la hora más honda y dura de tu vida sin pedirme siquiera un poco de ayuda?  
  
Salimos de ese lugar y nos dirigimos a lo que antes fue el castillo de Hyrule, ahora era dominio de Ganon, repleto de hechizos, de monstruos, de obstáculos y de retos. Y todos los pudo pasar solo. Cuando al fin llegó a la más alta torre, cuando se vieron las caras nuevamente, cuando había conseguido el valor suficiente para quedarme a tu lado y ayudarte más de lo que había hecho antes... Ganon lanzó un hechizo y lo recibí de lleno. Primero no pude moverme, sólo pude disculparme con él por no poder estar a su lado y después... nada... No escuchaba... No sentía... No podía hablar... Sólo vi la batalla que tuvo lugar en aquél instante. Y pareció que el muchacho no necesitó de mi compañía, tal vez nunca fue eso. Sólo veía que podía enfrentársele con o sin mí. Ahí fue cuando sentí un vacío gigantesco... Vi la jornada que tuvimos pasar frente a mis ojos... Vi mi inutilidad en todas tus batallas y... vi mi ineficacia como compañía.... como acompañante... y como amiga...  
  
Cuando era hora de salir del castillo porque estaba por derrumbarse, fui liberada repentinamente. Volé a su lado pero... guardé mi distancia. Me sentía terriblemente mal como para poder siquiera verlo a los ojos. No recuerdo el trayecto y no me importaba entonces, sólo seguí a ambos muchachos, la princesa y mi "acompañante" hasta la salida. Una vez ahí, vimos el castillo colapsándose, cayendo pesadamente y haciendo eco en el inmenso vacío. Cuando me volví a disculpar, cuando los tres pensábamos que todo había acabado... un grito de guerra me hizo retroceder y vi como de las ruinas salía el más horrible monstruo que haya imaginado. De nueva cuenta, el muchacho le hizo frente, pero... fue despojado de la Master Sword y obligado a huir mientras la barrera que los separaba se desvaneciera.  
  
Observé la batalla, era más desigual que lo que parecía. El monstruo tenía dos enormes hachas y era rápido con ellas. El joven sólo podía tratar de protegerse con su escudo y de despistarlo usando flechas. Qué... qué... impotencia sentía... aquél muchacho estaba dando la cara por todos los habitantes de esa tierra, y entre esa tierra... mi hogar... y no lo ayudaba en lo absoluto... qué sentimiento tan horrible... ¿Sentimiento? Al fin... estaba tendiendo... un sentimiento... ¿Era esto?  
  
Y después de lo que pareció una eternidad, la barrera de fuego se disipó, dejando paso libre al joven de tomarla y con ella, junto con los poderes de las sagas y la magia de la princesa, lograran vencer a Ganon y aprisionarlo de una vez por todas. Una luz surgió del suelo, cubriendo al muchacho y elevándolo poco a poco. Me digné a estar a su lado y a guardar silencio mientras... ellos hablaban... Él y la princesa, ambos estaban algo tristes... ¿Por qué? ¿No era eso lo que querían? ¿Qué Ganon se fuera y dejara a Hyrule en paz? ...Ya veo... están tristes porque se separarían... Pensé un momento, en cuanto llegáramos al Templo del Tiempo, él ya como el niño que es... también nos separaríamos... y sería para siempre... para ya no volver a verlo... para que él ya no volviera a verme... para que ambos buscáramos nuestra propia felicidad... ¿Y si mi felicidad está a su lado? No, eso no era posible... ya lo había dañado tanto que... sólo le traería malos recuerdos... Una vez que llegáramos al Templo del Tiempo... me iría de su lado y no volvería...  
  
Y así fue. Cuando él era de nuevo sólo un chico de 10 años y había pisado el altar del tiempo, cuando vio nuevamente los rayos del sol colarse por la ventana y escuchó el cantar de algunas aves cercanas a los muros... me dirigí a aquella pequeña y alta ventana, sin ninguna intención de verlo... Me llamó. Preguntó qué estaba haciendo y... le dije muy tajantemente que, como ya se había cumplido la promesa a mi difunto señor, ya no había motivo por el cual tuviera que quedarme a su lado. Le di las gracias y le dije cortantemente adiós para luego salir de ahí.  
  
No sé qué hizo después, realmente nunca voltee para verlo. Sólo pensaba en que era lo mejor para ambos, así ya no sufriríamos... Si así era... ¿por qué me sentía tan mal? ¿Por qué.. me sentía... triste? ¿Por qué sentí de nuevo aquél enorme vacío? Empecé a volar más y más rápido, para ver si dejaba atrás mis pensamientos... No, no se iban... Esos pensamientos... Esos malditos pensamientos seguían girando en mi cabeza y siguieron ahí hasta que me encontré en el bosque... Era tan tranquilo... No parecía haber nadie cerca... Y era tanta... pero tanta mi desesperación, mi frustración, mi ira, mi tristeza, ni enojo que... que... no lo resistí más... Empecé a gritar todo... Absolutamente todo... Mis preguntas sin respuestas, mis pensamientos culpables, mis sentimientos... todo... hasta que después de unos momentos, ya no tuve más que gritar.... Me dejé caer y empecé a llorar amargamente... No me hubiera importado si un lobo hubiera venido a comerme, no lo escucharía... ¿Le sorprendería verme en este estado? ¿Le asombraría ver a una hada, una diminuta e inútil hada llorando? ¿Hubiera venido a ver lo que me pasaba o... tomaría venganza y me dejaría sufrir sola? ...Y esa fue la única de las muchas respuestas que buscaba que apareció... Él no me hubiera abandonado... Él hubiera estado conmigo... Él estaría si... si no lo hubiera dejado...  
  
Seguí así por unos días. No comí y no bebí, sólo me quedaba meditando lo miserable que era y mi poca participación con él... Tenía tantas ganas de verlo de nuevo... De escucharlo... De poder al menos felicitarlo por lo que hizo, ya que nadie ahora lo recuerda... Y surgió esta idea. Lo esperaría pacientemente a que regresara. Y cuando eso sucediera, me importaría poco lo que pensara, iría con él, me pegaría lo más que pudiera y le pediría perdón hasta que mi voz se quebrara en sollozos y olvidara las demás palabras en el mundo con excepción de esas... Me levanté, revisé que no hubiera predadores cerca y volé lo más rápido que pude a su pequeña casita en lo alto del árbol... y esperé pacientemente...  
  
Y seguí esperando, pero... no regresó... Aún ahora, aún ahora que me encuentro en su casa, viendo fijamente la entrada, sin descanso, aún no llega... Pensé que volvería... en serio quería que volviera y... por más extraño que esto parezca... sé que volverá algún día... Sé que lo veré entrar por esa puerta, que subirá los escalones, que mirará con nostalgia el interior de su casa y... me encontrará... y nos quedaremos viendo largo rato hasta que alguno, no importa quién, dé el primer paso... Sé que pasará, sólo debo ser paciente... Debo ser paciente... No logro controlarlo, pero... estoy aprendiendo... Y seguiré así hasta que el día llegue... _Link... te estoy esperando... te estaré esperando... a que me des otra oportunidad... déjame demostrarte que... puedo ser una amiga... _

_----------------------------------------_

n.ñ ok, ahí está. Largo pero ahí está. Ojalá les haya gustado y si es así, dejen Reviews!!!!


End file.
